Worth the Risk
by DesiringMagic
Summary: What if Fran had caught the boat with Nigel? Would Max go after her? (Obviously, otherwise this story wouldn't have happened.) Would Fran give Max another chance? God, this summary sucks. I'll rate this story T because I'm paranoid, but the rating may go up in later chapters. It depends on what my 15 year old mind came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I actually wrote this about 3/4 years ago when I first saw The Nanny. It's my first fanfic EVER, I wrote this when I was about 15 so please be nice. I sucked at writing (I still do). I found this about a month ago when I was going through some old things and decided to post this since I've been thinking about writing fics again. Grammar is my Achilles' Heel so I'll post whenever I have time to edit the chapters (I won't edit story content, just fix some spelling/grammar mistakes if I catch them). I'll try to do it often, the latest will probably be once a week. NO PROMISES! So without further ado, I hope you have fun diving into my 15 year old mind. I know I did (with some embarrasment thrown in).**

Chapter 1: Prologue – Time for a Decision

Fran found herself looking out over railing and onto the boat. This boat had her future: Nigel. She continued to stare at the boat. It really was a very beautiful boat. Grand and luxurious. She had always wondered what it would be like to travel in one and now she was excited that she was finally going to find out.

However, standing there with her suitcase by her feet, she couldn't help but feel slightly depressed that she couldn't share this moment with…someone else. It's not that she wasn't happy to see Nigel. Not at all! He's wonderful! He's fun and energetic and his personality matched hers perfectly! He just isn't…_him_. He isn't that stuffy, uptight, emotionally dysfunctional, yet charming, adorable, and caring man that she had come to know and fall in love with. No, he wasn't her Maxwell Sheffield. But that was precisely the reason why she was doing this. She needed to get away from Maxwell Sheffield and allow herself the possibility of finding love with…his brother.

She sighed and mentally slapped herself. She was still unsure if it was right for her to give herself an opportunity with _his_ brother. Of all the men, why Nigel? She kept telling herself that it was because she liked him a lot and he obviously wanted her otherwise he wouldn't have proposed to her and she wouldn't be here having this fight with herself.

But there was a part of her mind that kept telling her that that couldn't be the reason, because she didn't know Nigel well enough to develop those type of feelings for him, and that the only reason she was running away with Nigel was that he was the only possibility she had of still being able to be close to Maxwell in some way.

Thinking this made her feel guilty that she was using Nigel to stay close to Maxwell. But she quickly pushed those feelings aside. No. This was _not_ why she was leaving with Nigel. This wasn't about trying to stay close to Maxwell. This was about her need to leave Maxwell behind and start a new love life…with his brother. Back to the same old thing. She groaned and decided to just enjoy the view.

She continued to stand there for a couple more minutes, ignoring the final warnings that were telling her to board the boat or she'll get left behind. She heard a noise behind her get louder as it pulled her back to reality.

"miss…Miss…_MISS!_"

Fran snapped out of her trance and turned around. Before her stood a tall, handsome man who seemed to be in his early twenties. Usually she would take time to notice his handsome features, soft blond hair, and most likely flirt with him a little, but she wasn't in the mood at the moment. She was too drained from this emotional roller coaster.

"Miss, it's time to board. The boat is ready to depart."

Fran nodded and bent down to grab her suitcase. She took one last look at the people walking and the cars going by.

_This is it. It's now or never,_ she thought as she took a deep breath and took her first step onto the boat.

**Author's Note:**** So what'd you think? Dumb huh? Not much happens, soooo...yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** So here's the second chapter. I'm actually surprised at my 15 year old self. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. But it is pretty cheesy. I'm reading the story as I edit. Which means I'm actually reading each chapter for the first time since I wrote it as I post them. No getting ahead. I want to surprise myself and try to stay away from the temptation of editing the story content. I hope I came up with something good 'cause I have no idea where this is going.**

Chapter 2: Love Struck

"Ok, Mr. Sheffield. I think that's all that was left to handle for the opening of your new show," the business man said cheerfully but with an exhausted tone.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you, and I hope to do business with you again in the near future."

He extended his hand and Maxwell took it while offering a polite "Likewise."

The man left the room and Max remained alone as he gathered his papers. He stuffed them into his briefcase and put on his overcoat as he headed for the limo.

On his way home, the limo passed by the harbor. Max peered out the window and saw a beautiful boat sailing off into the ocean. The sight of the boat brought a smile to his face. _Once this play is over, I'm going to take a break. Maybe I could take the whole family on another cruise,_ he thought as he exhaled.

He continued to look out the window and allowed himself to be absorbed in his thoughts – something he hadn't done in quite a while. He thought about his children and how much he missed them; he hadn't seen them in a while since they had just gone to England to visit some relatives. He decided that he would call them the next morning to see how they were doing.

He thought about Niles and how he missed his advice and support…and his cooking. He thought about C.C…

Anyways.

His last thoughts were of Fran.

_His_ Fran.

God, how he missed her. He missed her smile, her liveliness, her nontraditional advice, the way she would sit on his desk. He missed her. He _loved_ her.

Wait a minute.

_I love her?_

He rethought everything. Every single detail.

_Yes…yes, I love her. So much._

This thought brought a smile to his face. He had known that he felt something very special for Fran but hadn't thought that it could ever be love.

He had to confess to himself that a part of him didn't want it to be love. He didn't want to admit that he had fallen for this strange, loud, slightly annoying, charming, sweet, kind, beautiful – _Stop It, Maxwell! Do you want to get hurt AGAIN? You can't allow yourself to fall for her! But you already did. But she doesn't know that! Or does she? No. She can never know. But you have to tell her! She obviously feels the same way!...Doesn't she? I mean, she's shown it numerous times. Maybe it was just innocent flirting, nothing serious. But what if she was trying to tell you how she felt? GOD, this is so confusing!_

He groaned and returned his attention to the cars passing by. A couple of minutes later the driver pulled up just outside Max's house. He climbed out, thanked the driver, and made his way into his home. The lights were dimmed making the house give off an atmosphere of loss and hopelessness.

He didn't notice.

After he had settled his briefcase onto the small table, he took off his coat, and his suit jacket, undid his tie, and unbuttoned his vest and the top button of his dress shirt. Normally he wouldn't "expose" himself at the front of his house. He always got uncomfortable when people saw him wearing anything less than a suit and tie, but he was confident that no one would see him.

As he began to ascend the staircase, he became overwhelmed with a feeling of uncertainty. For some reason he needed to go to his office. He stopped in the middle of the stairs and was about to turn back, but soreness and exhaustion crashed down on him. He decided that it could wait until tomorrow; right now he needed to rest.

His mind began to wander while he walked through the corridors. Without knowing where he was going, he suddenly stopped and found himself standing in front of…_Fran's room? How did I get here? God help me._

He had just come to terms with his feelings for Fran and he was already sneaking to her room in the middle of the night like a love struck teenager!

_Leave that to Maggie and Brighton, Maxwell. You're too old for this._

But he couldn't. He got closer and placed his hand firmly on her door. Nothing happened. He placed his forehead on the door in frustration and tensed up upon hearing the little 'bang' he caused. He relaxed once he was sure that she hadn't noticed anything.

He continued to linger there and began to wish that Fran would notice him; that she would hear his silent pleas and come to the door to let him in. But nothing happened.

_Maybe she wants me to go in on my own._

He placed his hand on the door knob and was about to enter when he thought better of it.

_What am I doing!? If I just walk in there she's going to think I'm some kind of lunatic who's trying to take advantage of her!_

He let go of the knob and turned toward his room, silently cursing himself for his weakness and absurd behavior.

As he climbed into bed after a quick shower, he thought about what had overcome him. Maybe it was time to tell her. _Yes. I have to tell her. I have to let her know how I feel. Maybe, she'll feel the same way._

As he drifted to sleep, he thought about how he was going to tell her. He thought about her and how she had affected his life. His last thoughts were of what his life would be like if Fran wasn't there.

_Hell._ He decided.

_My life would be hell._

**Author's Note:**** What'd you think? Cheesy, right? I'd really like to know what you think so don't hesitate. Even if it's to tell me that it's rubbish. I found it kind of funny how I dismissed the kid's presence with a simple "oh, I need to get them out of the picture so I'll just say they're on holiday!" God, I was so creative back then :P Anyways, thank's for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** I feel like these are starting to get really OOC. Sorry.**

Chapter 3: No More Tears

"Room Service."

Fran turned her head from the TV to the door.

"Come in."

She turned off the TV and headed to the balcony to look out into the ocean. She loved the gentle breeze that ran through her face and hair. The sun shone and warmed her up, setting a smile on her face.

Despite this comfort, she still felt very tired. She hadn't had much sleep the other night, too busy thinking about the people she had just left behind.

_They're probably still sleeping. Well, I know he's probably not. He's always one of the first to get up._ The thought brought a smile to her face. But it was quickly wiped off when her mind settled on what he might be doing.

_Did he find my letter? Maybe I should have told him face to face. Maybe I should have said that I was leaving with Nigel. But how was I supposed to say that? Hey, Maxwell Sheffield. I'm tired of waiting for you to give me what I need, so I'm leaving you for your younger, and not as charming, brother. Good day to you, sir._

_Yeah, 'cause that would have worked out great._

_I'll tell him when I'm ready. I'll tell him when I'm sure that no matter what he does, I won't change my mind. I have to move on. I just hope Ma doesn't blab to the whole world before I-_

She suddenly felt something tug at her waist and pull her out of her thoughts with a gasp.

"Nigel! Sheesh! Warn a girl before you go scaring her off."

He only laughed and pressed his lips against hers. She was about to pull away but decided against it.

_I'm gonna marry the man, for pete's sake!_

Besides, she owed him that kiss after she refused to sleep in the same room during the trip. She had told him that she wanted some time alone to rest. She said that leaving the kids without saying goodbye had stressed her out, when in truth it was leaving Max without saying goodbye that had her all worked up.

"So sweetheart, what do you want to do? Swim? Dance? Invade the buffet? Fran?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Do you still miss the kids and Niles?" He said, planting a kiss on her temple.

"Yeah, something like that." It wasn't a complete lie. She did miss the kids and her best friend.

"Well, then lets get out of this drabby room and have some fun! That'll get your mind off things. I'll leave you to dress so we can get breakfast, ok?"

He gave her one last peck on the cheek and left the room before she could reply. She sighed and began to get dressed. Before she knew it she was checking herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful if she did say so herself. Fran soon found her thoughts wandering back to Max and wondering if he would have liked what she was wearing.

_Oh, stop complaining, you! You have a gorgeous guy all over you, and all you're doing is crying about is his brother! He doesn't deserve you! He's the one who told you not to wait for him anyways! You're here suffering and he's probably just eating his two eggs! I hope he chokes._

"Fran? You ready, love?"

Fran jumped a little at Nigel's unexpected entrance.

_Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?_

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Wow, Fran. You look stunning." She only smiled back.

He took her arm in his and lead then out of the room.

**Author's Note:**** Not much happens... again. I promise the next chapter will be better. At least I hope it does. Once again, I'm not reading ahead so I don't know. Thanks for reading! Don't hesitant to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** So here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. I was able to post another chapter today since one of my classes got cancelled: the teacher didn't show up. But I must warn you, it's completely OOC and I have a feeling it's going to get worse. So if you hate that then I guess you're going to hate the story.**

Chapter 4: Too Late

Niles made his way to Maxwell's room and found an already dressed Max on his way out the door. Niles stopped and stared, confused to find his boss already up on his own.

_Why is he up so early? It's not like he has any chores to do before waking his employer and have him whining for his breakfast like a spoiled little-_

"I may not have any chores, Niles, but I do have to finish some matters concerning the play." Max replied. Niles grew pale and just continued to stare. Max smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Calm down, old man. I just couldn't sleep well last night."

Niles relaxed and followed Max through the hallway.

"Why do you think that is, sir?"

"Oh, I don't know. I fell asleep just fine, but then I kept waking up with a gnawing feeling. I guess it was because of…"

"Because of what, sir?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Max quickly interjected. He didn't want to tell anyone that he had decided on telling Fran that he loved her. Especially not the king of gossip. He didn't want any pressure on how and when to tell her.

As they descended the stairs, C.C. suddenly burst through the door in a disheveled state. Apparently she had just woken up as well.

"Maxwell! Maxwell! You would not believe what just happened!"

"Someone mistook you for a hobo." Niles flatly stated, noticing the few dollars in her hand that complemented her look. C.C. show him a look of pure hatred as Max tried to, unsuccessfully, hide his smile.

"NO!" She shouted, turning towards Max. "Our star can't perform!"

"WHAT!"

"It just so happens that the idiot took his little brat ice skating and broke his ankle the moment he stepped on the ice. Selfish bastard."

"Are you sure he broke it? Maybe he just twisted it or something."

Niles left the two to argue and headed toward Max's office to clean some trash he had just remembered leaving under the rug. After he swept the desk clean, he noticed something odd. Taking a closer look he saw an envelope addressed to Max… in Fran's handwriting. Niles' stomach clenched. He had been worried about Fran for the last couple of days. She didn't seem like herself, and he didn't like how she had been spending most of her time with Nigel than with Max. He immediately grabbed the envelope, opening it to read its contents. He hoped that it didn't contain what he thought it did.

"We have no other choice C.C! We have to use the understudy, no matter how horrid he is. It's too close to opening night to find another star."

"But Maxwell there has to be someone else!"

"Then you find someone! If you don't find anyone this week we'll have to go with the understudy." Maxwell spat as C.C. made her way out shouting "I'm on it!"

Max ran a hand through his face and turned to head to his study but found Niles blocking his way. He let out a heavy breath.

"What now." He said, rubbing his eyes.

No response. Max looked up at Niles and felt his throat tighten. He had never seen that expression on Niles before.

"Niles, what's wrong."

Niles merely looked down at the letter in his hands. He couldn't find anything to say.

"Niles, for God's sakes man! Tell me!" The desperation in his voice was evident. His heart beat had risen. He was horrible in these types of situations.

Niles handed the letter to Max, who took it eagerly and practically ripped it open to read. He stayed and watched as his friend's face changed from worried to utmost sadness and confusion.

Max didn't even bother finishing the letter. Somehow he knew exactly what the rest contained as if he had written it himself. His breathing grew harder. He should have seen this coming. Max slowly lifted his face to look at Niles.

"I'm sorry sir."

Max swallowed hard. She left. Fran left him. Why? Why would she leave knowing that he loves her? She couldn't have left. This can't be real. He rubbed his eyes to placate the tears that were beginning to form and plastered a wry smile on his face.

"Nice try, Niles. Where's Ms. Fine? I have something I want to tell her." His voice betrayed the playful mood he was trying desperately to convey. Niles just stared at the floor.

"Sir, I don't-"

"Is she upstairs? Is she in her room!? Ms. Fine!" He was shouting now, calling her name to make her come down so that he could see that she wasn't gone. Trying to prevent himself from hearing Niles say that she was gone. Trying to hide the sound of his heart shattering.

"Mr. Sheffield, please jus-"

"Ms. Fi- Never mind, I'll go find her myself."

He quickly ascended the stairs and practically ran to Fran's room. He didn't even bother to knock. He was willing to face her wrath to prove that she was still with him. But there was no wrath to face. Just a room. He looked around. It felt so empty despite the fact that it still contained much of her stuff. This gave him hope that quickly faded away once he opened the closet to find mostly empty hooks.

She left.

_She left._

He sat on the edge of her bed and continued to stare at the empty closet. He felt a familiar hand creep its way onto his shoulder and give a squeeze.

"You should have told her."

Niles didn't need to elaborate. Max knew exactly what he meant. He just continued to stare, feeling a tear roll down his face.

"I had decided to tell her last night." He confessed.

"I guess I decided too late."

**Author's Note:**** So what'd you think? C'mon! Don't spare my feelings! If I wanted them spared I wouldn't have posted this for the whole world to see anyways. So I've noticed that the Max chapters are longer and I think that's how they all are. So if you were hoping the story would show Fran's POV a lot I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappoint you. Bye-Bye and as always Thanks for reading! (Prances away through a field of lilies.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I suck at writing Fran. Just kill me.**

Chapter 5: Second Thoughts

Fran sighed and slumped her shoulders. It had been a couple of days since she left the Sheffields and things between her and Nigel weren't going as smoothly as she had hoped. They definitely were getting closer, just not that close. He was the most enthusiastic of the two, and she tried to match but fell short most of the time. Luckily he didn't seem to notice.

"Fran, you have to try this!" Fran turned around in her seat to see Nigel holding a plate full of… _squid?_

"Um, if you say so." She reached out to get a piece but Nigel quickly took the plate away from her reach.

"C'mon. Open your mouth." She was about to protest until she saw the eager smile on his face. She opened her mouth and Nigel placed the piece of food in.

_What the hell is this!? It's disgusting!_

She was about to spit it out until she saw Nigel's adorable expression watching her every move. She didn't have the heart to tell him it was horrible, especially not when he wore a face like that. So she just swallowed.

"It's great, Nigel."

"I'll get you more then!"

"No, Nigel, you don't nee-" too late.

Fran just settled herself back on her chair. _Great, I was depressed enough without having some disgusting squid kill me from the inside._

"Here you go, darling." Nigel sat beside her, placing the plate in front of her and waiting for her to eat.

"Thanks Nigel, but I'm full. How about we go out on the deck for a walk?" She smiled and made to get up but Nigel's hold on her wrist stopped her.

"Are you ok? You haven't been acting normally these past few days."

"I'm fine." She responded a little too quickly. "Just need some fresh air."

"Are you sure? You've been so down lately that I'm beginning to think that you're having… second thoughts about coming."

She faked a laugh. "Don't be silly. Being with you is much better than being stuck in that old room."

"No, Fran. I meant coming with me on the boat."

Fran swallowed. Apparently he had noticed her off behavior. Was she having second thoughts? She took so long to answer that Nigel decided to leave. Only this time it was her turn to stop him from leaving.

"No. I'm not having second thoughts. I'm glad I came with you. Can you just give me a little time?"

He gave her a smile that made it difficult for her not to smile back as he enveloped her in his arms. She felt strangely comfortable and didn't mind when he kissed her temple and murmured into her hair.

"I'll give you all the time in the world."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for not updating in so long. So here's the Max chapter. I guess Max was easier to write for me because this is pretty long (longer than the Fran ones at least). I also really enjoyed reading the Max/Niles scenes and hope you enjoy them too.**

Chapter 6: Emotions

"She's not? Well could you tell her that Mr. Sheffield still wants to speak with her? Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Toriello. Have a nice day." Niles hung up with a sigh. "Val's still not back from that trip."

They had been trying frantically to get in touch with Fran for the past four days. But they still didn't even know where she had gone. Sylvia claimed that she didn't know either, but they both knew that was a lie. Val's parents hadn't helped much either. They had even contacted Roger Clinton to see if he had noticed anything. Dead end after dead end. Their only hope now was Val.

Upon hearing no reply, Niles looked over at his employer and saw that he was still clutching onto the letter as if it was his lifeline. In a way it was. It was the only thing she had left him. It had already crumpled up due to the many times he had read it trying to find a clue as to where she had gone. But nothing came up. Just a bitter goodbye.

Frustration began to boil inside him. _Where the devil is she!?_ Max closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, never letting go of the letter.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want to eat? You haven't eaten much these past few days. You need your strength even if you're not planning on going anywhere."

Max let out a heavy sigh and let his arms fall limp by his sides. He fell back on his chair and turned his attention toward the ceiling. "No thank you, Niles"

"Are you sure? At least some eggs with toast and grape je-"

"I said no. I just want to be alone." Max replied sternly.

But Niles didn't budge. He just continued to stare at Max. "Sir, you really need to eat."

"I don't want to eat! Damn it! Just get OUT!"

Max was fuming but when he saw Niles' hurt expression guilt overtook him. He dropped his face into his hands, resting his elbows on the desk.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Niles. It's just… I'm sorry."

He looked up when he didn't hear a reply but didn't see Niles anywhere. _Great! Now I drove Niles away!_ He groaned and placed his head face down on the desk and stretched his arms out. Suddenly he felt something fall hard on his hand causing him to jump back with a yelp. He found Niles, angrily making a sandwich. When he finished he roughly extended his hand, offering him the sandwich.

"Niles, I-"

"Sir, I don't care if you don't want to eat. You have to eat something so if you don't want the eggs then you're eating this." He looked at Max with a mixture of hurt and annoyance. Max couldn't help but smile and grabbed the sandwich.

"Just for the record," he started as he took a bite. "I wasn't going to reject the sandwich. I was going to apologize."

Niles' face softened up and silence took over.

"Well?" Niles asked expectantly after a few seconds. Max chuckled slightly and swallowed the last bit of his bite.

"I'm sorry. Could you _ever_ forgive me?" He added dramatically to try and lighten up the atmosphere.

"Of course I forgive you, sir. Otherwise I would have to quit and become someone else's slave. Besides, we both know you can't even survive 4 hours without me."

Max just smiled back and suddenly grew serious. "Where could she be, Niles? I miss her."

"Patience, sir. She'll turn up and then everything will go back to normal."

Max lowered his gaze and absently began to play with the bread crumbs on the table.

"Unless… you don't want things to go back to the way they were."

"Of course I don't!" Max exclaimed with a passion that Niles hadn't seen in a long time.

"I-I want to be able to wake up in the morning with her beside me. I want to be able to hold her in my arms for as long as I like. To kiss her whenever I want. I want to comfort her when she's sad and be the reason for her happiness. I want to be her husband and her to be my wife in every sense of the word. And- why are you smiling like that, Niles!? I'm being serious!"

Niles chuckled. "I'm just glad that you're finally admitting your feelings for Ms. Fine. Do you know how long I've waited to hear these words?"

Max grew silent. The weight of his words was finally sinking in and he grew uneasy. He hadn't realized just how much his happiness depended on Fran.

"Are you ok, sir?"

"I'm scared, Niles." Max whispered. "I don't know what to do with everything that I'm feeling."

"Well, maybe it's time you tell her everything you just told me."

Max was about to reply when the door bell rang. He grew rigid, frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do.

"Well!? Go get the door!" Niles whispered aloud, grabbing Max by the arm and dragging him into the living room.

"Wait-What!? No! You're the butler! You answer it!" Max gasped as he frantically tried to release himself from Niles' grasp. His heart thumped louder in his ears when he saw from the corner of his eye the silhouette of a woman on the other side of the door.

"But if it's Ms. Fine you should be the first person she sees when that door opens!"

"I can't, Niles. You go." Max finally released himself and made to exit the room.

"Fine! Go then, you big baby!" Niles whispered furiously at him.

Max exited the living room, shutting the doors behind him and pressing his back against them. He stayed in the hall trying to regain the normal beating of his heart which suddenly stopped when he heard Niles address the mystery woman. He let out a shaky breath. It was only Val.

"Hey Niles. Is Fran here?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Toriello. But Ms. Fine doesn't seem to be living here anymore… she left."

"She went with Nigel!?" Val covered her mouth but it was too late.

_Nigel!? What does Nigel have to do with any of this?_

"I don't understand. What does-"

"Oh, don't mind me, Niles. So Fran isn't here? I guess I'll catch her some other time then. Bye!" Val began to make her way out when Max practically burst through the living room doors, making his way towards Val.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean 'She went with Nigel'? What does Nigel have to do with Ms. Fine's disappearance?"

Val didn't answer. She just rocked from side to side wringing her hands. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, Max decided to take some drastic measures.

"Niles, lock the door. She's not leaving until she tells us everything she knows. And I have a feeling it's a lot." Max stared at Val, trying to unnerve her to answering his questions. Niles made to lock the door, remaining there in case Val tried to make a run for it.

"Well?"

Val inhaled sharply and hurried through her sentence. "Fran left with Nigel on a boat to France."

"But I still don't understand." Max said nervously. "Why would Ms. Fine go with Nigel to France?"

Val let out an exasperated sigh, murmuring something to herself that Max didn't catch. "Nigel proposed to Fran the night before he left. And… I guess she accepted."

**Author's Note:**** Duh, Duh, Duh, DUUUUUUHHHHHNNN! Holy smokes, What!? She accepted Nigel's proposal!? I never would have seen this coming. :P Anyways, so tell me what you think. Do you hate it? Do you love it? Do you want to choke me and push me down a well? Or do you want to grovel at my feet? (Please don't. I'll be so uncomfortable) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Sorry! This chapter is so short it might as well not exist at all, but whatever. I'll try to post chapter 8 later today to make up for this wee thing. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 7: Not as it Used to

Everything had gone silent but Fran could still hear the music in her head. As she relaxed into her bed, she couldn't stop the smile from forming.

Her day with Nigel had been amazing! She had to admit that she enjoyed herself so much. They may not have progressed in romance but at least she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she used to.

They had gone walking and shopping and he even bought her a beautiful dress. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't happy because he had bought her something. It was the way he looked at her when she had tried it on. He made her feel so beautiful despite the fact that she had just eaten tons the moment before.

She continued to lie on her bed, her smile getting wider as she remembered dancing with Nigel. Laying her head on his shoulder as he swayed them to the music.

_This could work. This will work._

She couldn't help giggling at herself. She just felt so happy that things were finally going the way she wanted.

But that giddiness faded away as her mind settled on the children. She missed them so much and wondered whether they knew that she had left. She missed their constant whining and screaming and smiles and laughs. She missed Niles and wished she could talk to him and tell him how happy she was.

The more she thought about them the sleepier she got. It came to the point where she couldn't control her thoughts and her mind wandered to Max. Her heart still ached when she thought about him.

But she was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much as it used to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** I'm soooo sorry for not updating. Life has not been treating me well lately. So here's ch 8. Enjoy. And thanks for reading!**

Chapter 8: Regrets

_"I guess she accepted."_

Max was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had only been a couple of hours since he had found out and it was already the middle of the night. But the conversation was still fresh in his mind as if it had taken place only a minute ago. It had stayed in his mind the whole day, playing in loops over and over again.

_An uncomfortable silence fell over them after Val had confessed what she knew. Val was staring down at her feet while Niles stared at Max, waiting to see some reaction from his boss and surprised when he found non other than confusion._

_"Sir, are you-"_

_"I still don't understand, Val. I mean, how could Nigel have proposed to Ms. Fine? That's preposterous!"_

_"Are you saying there's no way that a guy like Nigel could ever be interested in Fran!?"_

_"No, I didn't-"_

_"Look, Mr. Sheffield. I don't see why you should get all worked up by Fran's choice. You had your chance and you never took it. Fran needed to move on."_

_"My chance?"_

_"Oh, please! Don't act like you don't know what I mean. Fran knew you had feelings for her."_

_"…She did?" His mouth had gone dry._

Max licked his lips at the memory of the feeling of dread and anxiety.

_"Well, she suspected it."_

_She knew. It took a while for that information to sink in._

_"Wh… Why didn't she ever say anything?"_ It was pathetic how weak his voice had sounded.

_"Because she wanted you to make the first move. She wanted to know that you cared about her enough to take that risk. But you never did and she got tired of waiting. So I told her to go for it when she told me about Nigel."_

He could still feel the sudden pang of anger and hurt upon hearing that last comment.

_"You told her to give up on me!? On us!? And go with Nigel!?"_

_"I had to! You weren't there those nights when Fran was depressed because of you. You weren't there to see how sick she had made herself after you took back 'the thing'. I'm sorry Mr. Sheffield. You're a nice guy and all but I have to look out for my best friend."_

Max ran both hands over his face, trying to push back unwanted tears that were threatening to pour from his eyes. He hadn't realized how much his indecision had hurt Fran and now it was killing him.

Val had left soon after that and Max had been locked up in his room ever since. Niles had tried several times to get him out and eat something but Max had just ignored his pleas. After a while Niles had given up.

Max continued to stare at the ceiling, Val's words ringing in his head. He resented Val for telling Fran to move on. But the worst part was that everything Val had said was true. Every damn thing. He should have realized his feelings for her sooner. He shouldn't have played around and hurt her with his cowardice. He had had countless opportunities and what had he done? He'd run away.

_Every. Damn. Time._

"I'm such a fool. I'm such a _bloody_ idiot!" He shouted in the dark, pounding his fists into the mattress. He felt tears roll down his face and wiped them away with disgust. He had no excuse to be crying. He had brought it upon himself.

He rolled onto his side and stared at his clock. 2:51 AM.

He felt so tired.

But he couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes and all he saw was the hopelessness closing in on him. He tried to relax and let himself be taken over.

She had accepted and now there was nothing left to do but sleep. Or at least try to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Compassion and Understanding

Fran woke up early to pack her things: it would only be a couple of hours until the boat docked and she couldn't help but be excited. But she was also very nervous. She couldn't stop thinking about the last time she had come to France… and with whom.

She quickly pushed those thoughts aside and continued to pack. She was going to make the best of this. She had to.

"Are you all set, love?" Nigel made his way into her room and leaned against the wall directly across from her.

"All done." She said with a smile as she zipped up the bag.

"Good. Now we can have some fun!" Nigel came to her and took her in his arms, twirling her around while planting small kisses on her lips. She had allowed him to kiss her more often and even found that she enjoyed it sometimes. Although, it never went further than that.

That is until just now.

Nigel had set her down and his hands began to roam down her arms and waist. They came to rest on her backside but she quickly pushed herself away from him. Upon seeing his disappointment, she gave him her best smile.

"C'mon, Nigel. Let's get something to eat before we leave." She said as she pulled him by the hand out of her room. He seemed to forget her past move and smiled wide at her hand holding.

Throughout their last few hours on the ship, Nigel had attempted to become more intimate with Fran: arm around her shoulders or waist, hand touching the small of her back. At first Fran felt a little uncomfortable but they soon fell into a nice atmosphere as they held hands more often.

Fran could only wish that she would soon look at him with the same adoration as he looked at her.

When they finally docked, Nigel hailed a taxi and took her to the hotel where he lived. Fran was a little disappointed to see that he lived at the hotel. She had always imagined living in a nice home of her own once she married. But she stayed positive; maybe sometime after their marriage was established. They'll get a nice, small house… or a mansion. She laughed to herself as Nigel led her to the room that they would share.

_Our room._

_Oh, god. Are we going to share the bed? Of course we are, you idiot! It's not like he's been living in a two-bed room!_

But a small part inside her couldn't help but hope for the two beds. Of course, that wasn't the case.

_One bed._

She heard Nigel close the door and settle himself behind her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and brought her closer to him. She's sure he noticed the way she tensed up.

"Don't worry… if you're not comfortable with this yet, I can sleep on that pull out couch... thing. I won't push you."

Fran couldn't help her sudden turn to face him, surprise etched all over her face. His eyes betrayed him and showed the hurt he was trying desperately to hide. But they also showed compassion and understanding. Her heart suddenly swelled and tears rimmed her eyes for this incredible man. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and embraced him tightly.

"That won't be necessary." She whispered as he hugged her back.

Now she was sure that she could learn to love this man. She smiled at the thought.

**Author's Note:**** I'm getting really lazy with checking these, so please excuse any mistakes :/ And thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Two chapters in one day!? What is this MADNESS! Tell Me What It Is!**

Chapter 10: Take the Risk

Max didn't sleep much. His mind couldn't stop replaying everything that had happened. He hadn't even bothered to change and still wore the same clothes from the day before. He had just stared at the clock the entire night while falling asleep for minutes at a time and staying awake for hours.

10:28 AM.

He closed his eyes at another attempt to sleep when he suddenly heard someone attempting to unlock his bedroom door. His back was to the door but he knew it was Niles. Who else would it be?

Niles made his way around the bed and stopped once he saw Max's face. He didn't know what to say. This wasn't the Maxwell he had known all his life. He was a mess. He looked worse than when Sarah died, if that was even possible.

"What do you want, Niles?" Niles got startled at the unemotional tone of his voice. It was like he-

"Niles."

Niles mentally shook himself and looked at Max.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted anything to eat… or maybe I can draw you a bath?"

"No, thank you. Just leave me." But Niles didn't budge.

"Niles, I said-"

"I heard what you said." He replied with resolve. "But I'm not leaving. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself."

Max sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sir, I know how you must be feeling but-"

"No You Don't!" Max shouted, pounding his fist against the mattress in frustration. "How can you possibly know!? You have no idea how it feels to love someone and have them leave you because of your own DAMN mistakes! And not being able to do anything about it because you're so bloody afraid to be happy again and then just lose it all… all over again."

His voice had died down to a whisper as he tried to control himself. He buried his face in his hands while taking low and steady breaths. His head shot up in shock when he felt Niles squeeze his shoulder.

"I'm going to prepare a warm bath for you and you are going to relax and clear your mind. Then, if you'd like, I'll serve you breakfast. I'm sure I can find some leftovers to re-heat."

Max smiled gently and rapidly stood to embrace Niles. At first, Niles didn't know what to do but he quickly recovered and hugged Max back. Max gave a heavy sigh and took a step back to allow Niles to prepare the bath.

Soon Niles had left him soaking in the tub, knees drawn to his chest, and staring at the wall. His body was relaxed but his mind was far from it. After about an hour, he got out, dressed, and headed downstairs.

When he entered the dinning hall, he met Niles' stare of bewilderment. He had chosen to wear a suit like always… just without the suit jacket or tie, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the top button was undone. Niles' stare made him feel self-conscious.

"Is it really that bad? The clothes."

"No." Niles replied quickly. "Just… different."

Niles served him what was now considered lunch, and settled himself in Fran's old spot. After a couple of minutes of watching Max eat, he decided to make his move.

"So… when are you going to France."

Max froze, the fork halfway to his mouth.

"You are going to go after her, aren't you?"

Max sighed. "I don't know. Maybe she doesn't want me to go after her."

"Maybe she does."

"I highly doubt that. If she had wanted that she would have mentioned that she was going with… with Nigel, but she didn't. She most likely wants me to leave her alone."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Alright, let's say I do go," Max said quickly, getting frustrated. "What if she rejects me?"

"What if she doesn't?"

"For the love of God, Niles! Will you stop with all these cryptic questions!? I need answers!"

"Answers only you can give! Sir, I can only help you go so far. I can help you get on the right path but it's up to you to walk the rest of the way. Now, do you love Ms. Fine?"

Silence.

"Well!? Do you!?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Wha-What do you mean 'Why'?"

"For God's sake, Mr. Sheffield! It's not rocket science! Why do you love her!?"

"I already told you why!"

"Well you're going to have to tell me again, because with all of the drama going on at the moment I can't seem to recall."

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"Well because…"

"Mr. Sheffield!"

"Because she's amazing!" Max shouted with a passion.

Niles just sat back with a sly smile. "Go on."

Max shot Niles a death glare that was contradicted by the amused smile on his face. "I swear, Niles, you're going to be the death of me."

He didn't continue like Niles wanted him to, but Niles saw as he struggled to put his feelings into words and decided to cut him some slack.

"Are you seriously going to tell me that she's not worth the risk?"

"Oh, Niles. She's worth the risk and so much more."

Niles smiled. "It's nice to hear you say all this."

"Apparently, all it took was for her to leave…" He trailed off.

"…So?" Niles asked, already knowing the answer.

"Pack our bags. We're going to France."

**Author's Note:**** Oh my gosh, this is dragging like a soap opera! Sorry and Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More than Just a Pretty Face

It had been a couple of hours since they had left the hotel and now they were strolling through Paris. Luckily for her, they had avoided all of the places she had visited the last time she was in there with Max. So everything had gone perfectly.

She had discovered more things about Nigel than she had known. Apparently he always rubbed his cheek when in serious thought, and would stare at his feet while pacing when he grew impatient. She also loved the attention that he gave her. He would look at her a certain way that made her feel special, like she wasn't just some prize. And he would give her a smile that was only reserved for her.

They had gone throughout the city and she shopped like she had never shopped before. By the time they had finished, she had so many new outfits, including 4 fabulous dresses. It wasn't until Nigel had gotten himself a new tux that she knew something was up.

"So…" she started as they headed back to the hotel.

"What's all this for?"

"What's all what for?"

"Don't play dumb with me, mister. Why did you buy me dresses and yourself a tux?"

"Oh, so now I can't buy myself and my future wife some nice things to wear?" he responded with mock annoyance.

"Of course you can!" She said while playfully hitting his shoulder. "But there's usually a reason. Now, c'mon. Spit it out."

Nigel contemplated her words and seemed to reach a decision.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise but I guess it's pretty obvious now." He took her hand in his.

"Some time after you met up with me on the boat I decided to arrange a little party with some friends and business associates. You know, to celebrate. And it just so happens that this party is tonight."

Fran grew slightly nervous. She was just getting used to being around Nigel 24/7 and having to present herself as his future wife was kind of nerve wracking.

"Fran?"

She quickly looked up at him.

"Are you ok? You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can cancel if you're not up to it."

"No!" She smiled lightly. "I-It's fine. You just caught me off guard. But now that I think about it, it's a great idea." She gave his hand a small squeeze and was rewarded with that special smile.

They arrived at the hotel and began to get ready for the 'surprise' party. Fran did all her changing inside the bathroom with the door locked, as she was still uncomfortable with changing in front of Nigel.

She modeled every dress to Nigel but finally decided on the rose red, strapless dress with her hair tied up in an elegant bun. She wore black heels and the necklace Nigel had given her when he had proposed.

The way Nigel looked at her when she stepped out fully dressed gave her the boost in confidence that she needed. She couldn't help but blush under his gaze. He took her arm in his and led them to the elevators. Before entering the ballroom, she took a moment to compose herself mentally. She was determined to show these people that beauty wasn't her only asset. She was so much more.

_I'm ready._

She took Nigel's arm in hers and entered the room with all the grace she had.

**Author's Note:**** This is actually starting to bore me. But I made a commitment and I ****_am_**** going to post it all. Thanks for putting up with me (if you still are). I would have left by now :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: There's Still Hope

"Here's the key to your room. I wish you both a pleasant stay."

"One more thing, if you don't mind. May I ask if there is a Nigel Sheffield staying at this hotel?"

"Yes, sir, there is."

"What room is he in?" Max asked with an obvious urgency in his voice that made Niles cringe.

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, the woman looked at Max with annoyance. "I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot reveal that information without consent. I hope you understand."

"Yes, of course. How about a Fran Fine?"

The woman quickly checked the computer. "No, sir."

Max's mouth went dry. "Wh-What about a Fran Sheffield?"

The woman's annoyance obviously increased but Max didn't back down. "No, sir."

Max clenched his hands into fists. _So they're sharing a room._

Max took the room key and the two men headed for the elevators. It had been a very exhausting day. They had taken the earliest plane to France they could get, which luckily for them was right in that morning, and had just arrived. It was already around 8:30 PM local time and the two men were very tired.

Once in the room, Niles went head first into the shower, much to Max's dismay. He wanted to shower quickly and start looking for Fran.

"Are you done yet, old man?"

"In a moment, sir." Niles shouted back, not even bothering to hide his irritation. In a few moments, Niles left the bathroom and Max rushed in. Max turned on the water and began to shower. But in reality he simply stood under the shower head and let the water envelope his fatigued body. As he got out of the shower after washing his hair, he heard frantic steps coming toward him.

"Sir! Sir!"

"What is it, Niles?"

Without warning Niles burst through the door and came up to a still naked and wet Max. They both stood frozen in place as the realization of their situation sunk in. Niles quickly turned around as Max desperately reached for a towel to tie around his waist.

"Good God man! Can't you knock!?"

"I'm sorry, sir - It's just that…" Niles nervously trailed off.

"You can turn around now." He heard Niles release a sigh of relief as he turned to face him.

"Sir, you have to get dressed NOW!"

"Why?"

"I just saw Ms. Fine in the ballroom!"

"What!? Well did she see you? Did you talk to her? What did she say?" Max spat out in record time.

"I had gone downstairs to get more toiletries - I tell you sir. The French have no sense of good service and hospi-"

"Get to the point!"

"-When I saw Ms. Fine in the ballroom with Nigel."

"Wh-What were they doing?" He asked nervously.

"There wasn't much going on from what I saw." Max couldn't help but smile. He still had a chance.

"And… how did she look?"

"She looked radiant. Like royalty." Max's smile widened.

"But you have to hurry and get dressed. I don't know how long they'll be there."

"Oh-Yes, of course! Could you prepare my clothes?"

Niles nodded and made to leave the room when Max suddenly gripped his arm.

"Would it be too much to ask if… if you could come with me?" Max asked while wringing his hands.

Niles smiled. "I'd be glad to come. It'll save me the pain of investigating later."

Niles left and soon Max was dressed and ready. The two men made their way out of the room and Max tried to prepare himself for what could be a life changing event.

**Author's Note:**** I feel like my younger self just started to give up - this is getting really exhausting. But maybe one of you guys still likes it? Thanks for reading. (closes laptop and painfully drops head onto table).**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Seeing an Old Friend

"So how do you like the party, Fran?"

"It's great, Nigel!" She replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

In reality, she was having a lousy time. It was great at first but then she met the people that Nigel had invited and it had all went downhill from there.

They were all a bunch of stuck-up, rich people who obviously thought she was a dim Barbie doll. She tried to dismiss it and enjoy herself but it wasn't going so well. So far the only person she had managed to have a decent conversation with was the bartender. Even then it was only about different types of drinks.

But she didn't want to ruin this night so she soldiered on.

"Really? You don't seem so convincing."

"I'm just a little tired. I think I'm going to head to bed early." She said as she stood up to leave.

"No, Fran." Nigel grabbed her arm and sat her back down. "I was actually hoping you would stay longer. I have a surprise that I want to give you later on."

She saw the excitement in his eyes and knew she couldn't refuse him.

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Fantastic! You'll see, it's going to be great!" Nigel grabbed her hand and kissed it quickly before going back to his guests.

She breathed a heavy sigh and looked out into the crowd. What she saw next made her heart stop.

"Niles?"

But just as quickly as she saw him, he disappeared.

"Fran," Nigel called from behind. "Look, I would like you to mee-"

But Fran paid no attention to what he said next. She stood up and practically ran toward the exit. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, whispering apologies as she bumped into people. Nearby she heard a woman swear.

"Watch it, you pompous American!"

"I'm sorry." Fran said dismissively, ignoring the woman and some stares of disapproval. She continued through the crowd, the woman's words dying down behind her.

By the time she made it to the hall no one was around. She looked around, desperately trying to find Niles.

_But… he was here!_ Fran tried to calm herself and leaned against the wall. She was so sure she had seen him.

_What if he's here!? But what would he be doing in France? What if he came with Mr. Sheffield? No, that's crazy. He wouldn't be here. Why would he be here? He doesn't know I came here. Unless… Ma!_

She groaned in frustration. "I swear, Ma, if you blabbed you ain't getting any grandchildren from me!"

"Grandchildren?"

Fran jumped away from the wall and turned to find Nigel.

"Oh," She said, slightly out of breath. "Hi, Nigel."

"Fran, is everything alright? Why did you run off like that?"

"Um… well, I thought I saw someone, an old friend. And I wanted to say hello." She gave him a shaky smile.

"Oh, well did you catch them?" He asked innocently.

"No, but I hope I do."

Nigel smiled and took her hand to lead her back inside.

**Author's Note:**** Well, this is mostly a response to GeneaLady's comments: I'd thought I'd do this in the Author's Note since you seem to hate them so much, just a bit of fun :P**

**Anyways, of course I don't expect people to like the story. That's why I encouraged people to tell me that it sucks. I want to hear people's opinions, be it nice or mean. The reason why I do Author's Notes is because I'm an extremely shy person (seriously, Porky Pig's stuttering doesn't even compare to mine). I recently made a commitment to myself to put myself out there more, push myself out of the nest to spread my wings and let people find me dead on the sidewalk, that sort of thing - sure it's the internet, but hey, gotta start somewhere. ;) And Author's Notes let me be more open and express my mood swings. Now, if you hate my Notes so much then just don't read them. That's why I label them 'Author's Notes' and put them in bold so that they can be easily differentiated from the story. Skip over them, spit on them, whatever.**

**Now, I hope you didn't find this rude/cynical or anything. I do appreciate what you said because it's helping me deal with criticism and all that jazz. And I really don't want to end this in bad terms :)**

**And for you other people who are still reading this: Sorry for all the unnecessary drama and Thanks for reading the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: It's Never the Alcohol

Max paced back and forth as the elevator descended to the lobby. He was so nervous about encountering Fran and couldn't stop thinking about every disaster that could occur.

_What if it all goes wrong? What if she sees me and runs away? What if she laughs in my face for coming all this way? God, what if she's already married to Nigel!?_

The last thought made him quicken his paces.

"Sir, can you stop? You're making me dizzy." Niles interjected, breaking Max's train of thought. Max stopped and leaned on the wall next to Niles. But soon he grew restless again and began swaying side to side, slightly bumping into Niles each time.

Niles closed his eyes to try to control his vexation. The elevator doors opened seconds later and Niles walked out quickly with a breath of relief. One more second and he would have strangled him.

"This way, sir." Max hesitated at first but followed behind. However, once they reached the entrance to the ballroom Max froze in place.

"No! Niles, wait. I-I can't do this." He stated while wringing his hands.

"For Heaven's sake! What Now!" Nile shouted, all patience gone. "What are you going to tell me this time? That you're afraid? That she'll reject you? Huh? What are you going to tell me now that you haven't already said before?"

No response.

"Sir, you need to relax. I know you're afraid, you should be. But are you really going to let that fear and insecurity stand in the way of your happiness?"

"…I guess not." Max whispered lamely.

"Ok, then. So now you're going to march straight in there and tell her you love her this instant because heaven knows how long I have waited for this!"

"Well, you don't have to yell." Max said teasingly as they both made to enter but stopped once they saw people staring at them.

"What? You've never seen an Englishman with emotional issues before?" Niles blurted, patience wearing thin again. He only received scowls of disgust and disapproval. "Frenchmen." Niles muttered under his breath but still loud enough for some women to gasp in indignation while Max stifled a laugh.

He took Max by his sleeve and weaved them through the crowd. They headed towards the bar, settled themselves, and Max ordered a drink.

"Do you see her anywhere?" He asked as he gulped down his drink, nerves taking over again. He tried to ignore Niles' worried look.

"No… not yet."

Max ordered another round and soon swallowed that one too.

"Mr. Sheffield, please take it easy. Tonight isn't the night for reckless drinking."

"Oh, come off it, Niles. I'm just trying to relax like you keep telling me to." He replied dismissively as he asked for another drink. He was halfway though before Niles quickly tugged it out of Max's grasp; not without spilling some on both of them. Niles cursed under his breath and tried to dry them up. But Max pushed his hands away.

"Forget it, Niles. Just leave it." Max said with a grave tone.

"Sir, you need to control-" Niles stopped his sentence abruptly as the whole room became engulfed in darkness.

"What the devil?" Max rapidly stood up and looked around the room. Suddenly a bright spotlight came on in the middle of the dance floor, illuminating a couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the momentary interruption. But I thought it was time to get to the point of this party."

_That voice. I know that voice._ Max tried to make out the couple but had trouble focusing over the crowd of people. Or maybe it was the rush of alcohol to his brain. He really should have eaten something before drinking.

He noticed the top of the man's head lower in front of the woman and his stomach knotted. He began to make his way toward the crowd.

"Fran Fine…"

_What!?_

"Will you marry me?"

_WHAT!?_ Max's pulse began to beat wildly in his ear as he pushed himself into the crowd. He needed to get to her. He needed to stop her from saying anything she'll regret. He needed to tell her that he loved her.

But suddenly, something brought him to a complete stop. It felt like he couldn't move a muscle; he was frozen in place. Sounds around him became muffled. Then he felt himself falling. He bumped into something and felt arms snake around his chest, stopping him from hitting the floor while he tried to steady himself.

Sound in the form of cheers came back like a wave crashing his eardrum. He looked around and saw someone cursing in rapid French. He heard a voice near his ear. Niles.

"I'm sorry, sir. He's had too much too drink. You know how one gets with too much alcohol."

_Damn the alcohol. It's never the alcohol. It's her. It's always her. She said yes…_

Niles practically dragged Max back to the bar. "Sir, look at me. Are you alright?"

Max didn't respond. He was too busy trying to pull himself back together, trying to stop the stinging in his eyes. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of strangers who would only laugh at him for believing that the woman he drove away could still want him.

_I'm such a fool. A first rate stooge._

Anger quickly replaced grief as he crashed his fist onto the table. Searing pain helped clear his head and he looked down to find that the side of his hand was bleeding a little. He had smashed a glass of whiskey.

_Now I'm bleeding inside and out… Since when have I become such a hopeless romantic? I'm so pathetic._ He chuckled bitterly to himself.

"I fail to see what's so funny."

Max snapped from his thoughts and saw Niles carefully setting aside the mess and tending to Max's injured hand. Max pushed Niles' hands away and looked after his own wounds. He had had enough of Niles doing everything for him.

_It's about time I do things myself._

After cleaning the small cuts, he took out his handkerchief and tied it around his hand and cleaned the surrounding mess. Niles's eyes were on him the entire time.

"What?" Max inquired after noticing his friend's stare from the corner of his eye as he ordered another glass.

"Talk to me. I can't read your thoughts, you know."

"Yeah? Well, be grateful you can't." Niles smiled at that and Max found that it calmed him. He took a gulp and was grateful that Niles didn't take it away this time.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I thought it was obvious. There's nothing else for me to do except let her be happy. So I'm taking the first plane home tomorrow."

"Just like that?"

"Well, what can I do? You saw what happened. She accepted him. She loves him, Niles."

"I sincerely doubt that, sir."

"Then why did she accept when he proposed!?" Max snapped angrily.

Niles simply gave him a sad smile. "Because you never did."

Max took another swing of his drink and looked around the room, trying to ignore Niles. Suddenly his eyes settled on someone in the other side of the room. Niles followed his line of sight and smiled when he saw the familiar face.

"Come now, sir. One last, proper goodbye. Doesn't she at least deserve that?"

**Author's Note:**** C'mon Shister Meffield. Man up! Tell the woman you love her already before we all slowly morph into Yeta! (Although with the luck that woman has, I wouldn't mind). I think this is actually the longest chapter to date! And OMG: something finally happened! Everyone run and hide! Something major happened! :P So was it good? Was it bad? I'm actually pretty content with this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**** So, we've finally come to the reason why this story is rated T (I didn't really want to change it to M because I didn't think the events were that strong to warrant it. But if some people are uncomfortable with a T rating then I'll gladly change it to M). I remember writing this those few years ago. Hehehe. When I wrote this I had just finished reading my first M smutty fanfic and wanted to try my hand on it. I don't remember which fic it was but I do remember that it was a House MD one...**

Chapter 15: Tears Stream

Fran took another sip of her pink squirrel. _Why do they even call them pink squirrels?_ She shrugged and continued to play with the ring on her finger.

She would be lying if she said that Nigel's proposal shocked her. She kinda saw it coming. And now she had everything she had ever wanted, right? A gorgeous guy proposed. She looked gorgeous. The ring definitely looks gorgeous. And she was finally getting married! So why wasn't she happy?

_Maybe it's the squirrel._ She thought as she took another sip.

A song began to play and she couldn't help but smile at the incoming memories. That magical night when he had saved her from humiliation and had asked her to dance. She remembered every detail as if it had only happened a few moments ago. His arm around her. His smile. His dancing. His compliments on her horrid hair.

She lowered her face when she felt moisture run down and quickly wiped it away, praying that no one noticed. _Stop thinking about him. You have someone else now._ She thought, touching the ring fondly. _And you are not going to ruin it._

"Excuse me, Miss. May I have this dance?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really-"

She looked up and stopped midsentence, heart catching at her throat at seeing who had asked.

"Mr. Sheffield." _Oh God._

"Hello, Ms. Fine. Would you like to dance?"

Fran wasn't sure how to respond. Was he really here? Or did she have too many squirrels? She eyed him. Her heart fluttered to see that he looked as handsome as ever. But something was off. He had a smile but he looked tired. Beaten. And there was something in his eyes that she couldn't read.

"I-"

Before she knew it, Max had taken her by the hand and led them to the dance floor. He positioned one hand on the small of her back, pressed her body against his, and began to gently sway them to the music.

Her heart was racing tenfold and she could barely register the people around her. She held her head down, too afraid to meet his gaze and find that it wasn't really him. He seemed to sense her doubt in his presence.

"I had planned on coming to France for some business a couple of weeks ago." He lied. "I was going to come about two weeks from now, but when I found your letter I decided to come earlier."

"Why?" She winced inwardly at the frailty of her voice.

"Because I needed to see you. I needed to tell you that-" He stopped abruptly and Fran finally looked up to look him in the eye.

"I needed to tell you that…" He cleared his throat. "That I'm happy for you and Nigel." He smiled.

Her heart sank. _He didn't come to get me back. He came to let me go._ Tears began to pool in her eyes. _I need to get out of here._

It seemed like he read her mind because his hold on her waist grew tighter and he pressed her harder against him. Her confusion grew at his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Why are you crying?" His voice had lowered to a whisper, his face dangerously close.

Fran wiped away the stray tear and took a deep breath to clear her head. Instead she was welcomed with the smell of…

_Alcohol?_

She took another whiff of the surrounding air and realized that the smell was coming from him.

_He's drunk?_

She tried to release herself from his grip but couldn't.

"Mr. Sheffield, let go of me."

"Why?"

"Mr. Sheffield, please let me go." Her voice shook and she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Not until you look at me."

She hesitantly lifted her head to do as he asked. He stared at her for a few seconds before bringing his lips onto hers. He was kissing her, and for a second she thought about kissing him back. But she couldn't. She didn't want to kiss him when he was in this state. She pulled herself free of his hold and ran for the elevators. He ran after her, calling her name, but he didn't make it before the elevator doors closed.

She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm herself down, wiping away the tears she couldn't control. She was calmer once she entered her room but decided that a bath would help more. She took off her dress and makeup, put on her robe, and began to prepare her bath when she heard a knock at the door.

She stood still for a second before realizing that there was no way it could be him. He didn't know what room she was staying in. Not unless he checked every single room, which she doubted he would do.

_It's probably Nigel. He probably lost his copy of the key again._ She stopped the water and headed for the door when the knocking increased in fervor.

"I'm coming, Nigel!" She said as she opened the door with a smile that quickly faded. By the time she recovered, Max was already closing the door behind him. Silence fell as Max tried to catch his breath.

"Hello, Fran." Her body gave an involuntary shiver at hearing him speak her name. Something he obviously noticed and he gave her a shy smile.

"Fran, I-"

"Mr. Sheffield, please leave."

He gave a step toward her and she gave a step back.

"Fran, I need to tell you-"

"You have said and done enough. Please get out."

"No. I won't leave until you hear what I have to say."

"Fine," Max gave her a hopeful smile that faltered upon hearing the rest of her sentence.

"If you won't leave, then I will." She headed for the door but Max quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. His lips crashed onto hers and he kissed her with all the passion he had. She tried to resist but soon found herself yielding to his act.

How could she keep fighting him off when he was kissing her like that? She felt his tongue trace her lower lip and she shivered while opening her mouth to allow him the access he was begging for.

She grew lightheaded and felt her knees weaken. She was relieved when she felt his arms around her, supporting her weight as he deepened the kiss. She couldn't help but run her hands through his hair, earning a soft moan from him. He pressed her against the door, the sudden pressure knocking her back to reality.

She broke the kiss and was about to push him away when he gently cupped her face and brought it to his again. This time the kiss was slower, savoring. He broke it once he was sure she wouldn't fight back again and dropped his mouth to pepper her neck with small nips and kisses. He felt her shiver again as he undid the knot of her robe and slid both hands in to feel the smoothness of her skin, tracing his fingers up along the outside of her thighs and resting them on her hips. She breathed out his name.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at her. It seemed like they stayed that way for an eternity, the only sound coming from their heavy breathing. She grew nervous when he still said nothing and was about to say something herself when he cut in.

"Fran, I… I love you. So much."

Fran didn't know what to say. And even if she did, she wouldn't have been able to get the words out before Max's next acts.

Right after speaking those words, Max lifted her off her feet and pressed her against the door as he wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips found hers again and this time she didn't hesitate to respond with equal passion.

His hands roamed all over her legs and waist before one tentatively settled on her breast and the other on her hip. She couldn't help but moan as he touched her, her thoughts clouded. His mouth moved to her collarbone and she soon noticed that she was thrusting into him, causing pleasure to rush through her in waves. That pleasure only increased once he began to thrust as well. Both of them lost in each other.

She removed her hands from his hair, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top of his shirt to expose his neck and collarbone to her lips. She couldn't help herself anymore. How could she when she loved this man to pieces? And now he was here, doing such wonderful things to her. Why should she stop?

_Nigel._

Realization hit her and she quickly untangled her legs from his waist and pushed him away. She made to retie her robe but he stopped her, pinning her wrists above her head and resuming his path down her neck.

"Max-Mr. Sheffield, stop. We can't do this." She attempted to escape but it was useless, he had her pinned perfectly. She tried to switch their positions so that he would be against the door but she only succeeded in thrusting into him again, making both of them gasp.

Max stopped his attentions and stared at her while trying to calm down his breathing. After a second or two, he broke the silence.

"Fran, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"I love you. Please marry me."

She didn't know what to say. She had dreamed about this moment for years. Just not like this. Not in these circumstances.

"I can't." He grew tense and she felt his hold on her wrists tighten just a bit. His voice shook a little when he spoke.

"Why? I know you love me. Otherwise you wouldn't have acted the way you did when I held you…" He planted a kiss near her ear.

"… touched you…" Another kiss along her jaw.

"… kissed you…" he made for her lips but she turned her head away. He sighed and rested his forehead on the door.

"Let go of me." She was surprised at the strength of her voice. She definitely didn't feel as strong as she sounded. He released her hands but stayed rooted to his spot in front of her. He placed his hands on the door, effectively caging her still.

"Tell me you don't love me."

"I can't." She whispered.

"Then why are you doing this to us!?" Anger obviously overtaking him.

"Me!?" She had finally had enough. He had made her go through hell and now that she was trying to be happy, he comes to crash it all down.

"This is all your fault!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger his way.

"I never did anything!"

"EXACTLY!" She shouted with such anger that she startled not only him but herself as well.

"I've given you millions of chances and you never did anything! Now that I'm trying to be happy with Nigel, you come parading around telling me that you love me!? You can't just do that! I'm going to marry Nigel and-"

"Damn, Nigel!"

The next thing happened in a blur. The only thing she knew was that her hand stung and she saw Max hold a hand up to his cheek, his expression a mixture of surprise and pain. He took an unsteady step away from her and she made her way to the other side of the room. She rubbed her hand absentmindedly while staring at his motionless body.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, breaking the suffocating silence and staring at the floor.

"Just leave." But he didn't move. She was about to repeat herself when a voice came through from the other side of the door making both jump.

"Fran? Are you there? I lost my key again. Can you open up?"

Both frantically tried to compose themselves, Max re-buttoning his shirt and Fran re-tying her robe.

"Fran, are you there?"

"I'm coming!" Fran ran a hand through her hair to calm it down before heading to the door to let Nigel in.

"Hey, Fran. Why did you – Max? What a surprise!" He gave Max a tight hug and patted him on the back.

"Hi, Nigel." Max replied, trying to give his brother his best smile.

"What happened to your hand?" Nigel asked when he noticed the handkerchief tied around it. Max quickly hid his hand behind his back when he saw Fran's eyes dart to it. She obviously hadn't noticed and he didn't want to worry her.

"It's nothing. Just a small accident."

"Are you sure? It looks pretty bad. You should get proper bandages instead of that bloody handkerchief."

"No, I'm fine." Max said too quickly, struggling to keep himself composed.

"If you say so. So what are you doing here?" Max was stuck for words. He didn't know whether Nigel meant here as in France, or here as in his room… alone with his future wife.

"… Well, I-"

"Mr. Sheffield is here on business for one of his shows. We ran into each other in the elevator and decided to catch up." Max nodded and Fran found that she was disappointed that he did so. Where was all that love that he had promised not minutes ago? Where was the man that had made her feel such wonderful things? He had left, like always, when she needed him most, when it really mattered. Maybe he was never there. Maybe it was just the alcohol. Her thoughts stopped when she felt an arm around her middle. Nigel had come to stand by her.

"So I guess I don't have to tell him about our-"

"No." Max interrupted. "She already told me."

"Aren't I lucky, Max, that I got her before you did?" Nigel joked.

"Yeah." He answered while staring intently at Fran. She felt her face heat up under his stare.

"You know, I'll never understand how you had this gorgeous, wonderful woman under your roof and never did anything." Nigel said with a laugh.

"I guess I'm just an idiot." His smile began to falter. He needed to leave. Now.

"Well, I guess I'd better leave."

"Don't leave already! Lets have a drink to-"

"I really can't. I've got a thing – a business thing tomorrow. Need to get up early. Goodnight, Nigel. Goodnight Fr-Ms. Fine." Max bolted out of the room before Nigel could say anything else.

"Well that was strange. What were you two talking about?"

"We were just catching up. He's probably just tired. I'm too come to think of it. We should head to sleep." She began to pull back the covers when he stopped her.

"If everything's fine then why does it look like you were crying?"

"It's just that… we were talking about the kids and it made me miss them."

It didn't look like he believed her because he didn't budge from his spot.

"Nigel, seriously, everything is fine. Don't worry."

"Alright, then." He gave her a small kiss and headed for the bathroom to prepare for bed.

She climbed into bed and waited for Nigel to fall sound asleep beside her. She then let every bottled up tear flow freely down her face.

She didn't even remember that this was their first night sleeping in the same bed.

**Author's Note:**** So what did you think? Are you embarrassed for me (concerning the 'sex' scene)? I know I am. Not only because it's pretty bad compared to other gifted writers out there but because my dad actually read it. I usually share my writing with my parents and sisters, but I was ****_not_**** going to share this at all (not this chapter)! But my dad read some of it over my shoulder when I wasn't noticing and when I did we kinda got into a little wrestling match... which he kinda won. He then proceeded to lock himself in his room where he read the chapter out loud to my mom and both of them laughed at my misery. But I ****_will_**** get revenge. Oh yes. And it will be very sweet. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**** And the fluff continues... (insert evil laugh here)**

Chapter 16: Oxygen Reminds Me I Lost Her

Max took another drink. This was the fifth one of the night but he couldn't care less. Everything had gone wrong. Every damn thing. It was approaching 3 AM by the time he had returned to the hotel room. Niles had still been awake, worried about how things had gone.

At first Max was worried that Niles would ask questions and demand to know what had happened, something he wasn't ready to discuss. However, once Niles had seen his state, he was sure that he didn't have to say a word. Niles knew. He always knew.

Niles had fallen asleep shortly afterwards and left Max on the couch to wallow in self pity. He had even left him a small bottle of whiskey and some ice.

_Good, old Niles. He always knows what I need… Even when I don't._ He took another sip and closed his eyes, resting his head on the backrest of the couch.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink so much."

Max's eyes burst open and he looked up to find Fran standing near the door. He blinked heavily several times to make sure that he wasn't imagining things.

She began walking towards him. She was still wearing her robe but it seemed to be hugging her body tighter than before. The way her hips swayed from side to side as she made her way to him had him mesmerized. He swallowed hard and shifted a little in his seat. Normally he would try what ever means necessary to control himself. But right now he couldn't care less. Not when he had drunken so much and had almost taken her a mere hour before.

She suddenly came to a stop and was standing right in front of him. Another step and she would be standing between his legs. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. She must have noticed because she gave him a smug smile which only served to stir him even further.

They remained this way for a while. It didn't even seem like she was breathing and Max again began to wonder whether she was really there. The more seconds passed in silence, the more he was sure that everything was just an illusion.

Then, out of nowhere, she was straddling him. Her quick movements shocked him, making him gasp. She took advantage of his momentary lapse and kissed him. He felt her tongue dip slowly into his mouth. But just as he was about to respond, she pulled away. He stared while she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. With his breathing heavier now, he clutched onto the glass of whiskey in his hand.

He wanted nothing more than to touch her, kiss her. But he couldn't bring himself to make a move. He didn't want to break this perfect illusion. Because he was sure now that it was an illusion. The best illusion ever. And he was going to have this. At least for now.

His mind came back to 'reality' when he felt her tug at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, and finished unbuttoning it. He watched as she gave him a playful smile while ghosting the tips of her fingers along the exposed skin just above his pants. His hold on the glass of whiskey grew tighter, if that was even possible at this point.

She ran her hands up his chest, pushing his shirt aside and hungrily devouring him with her eyes. Once she got to the top, she slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders and surprised him by placing small kisses on the newly exposed skin. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to savor the feeling of her lips, which were leaving a trail of heated skin at their wake. The new subtle movement of her hips combined with her lips now on his neck had him moaning quietly. He threw his head up to the left to give her better access but was disappointed to no longer feel her lips there.

He was about to open his eyes but suddenly felt her kiss along his jaw. She was so close to his lips now that he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to touch her, to make her his once and for all, even if it was just a trick of the mind. He turned his head to meet her lips with his but found nothing. Hot breath danced on his ear.

"It seems I managed to escape your grasp yet again."

His eyes snapped open. She was gone. No. She was never there to begin with. He was gasping for breath, trying to take in the oxygen he hadn't really needed when she was there. His hand was still clutching onto the glass of whiskey, his knuckles white. He ran his free hand over his face, frustration building up inside him.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to go to Fran and kiss her until they were both light headed from the lack of air. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. Why? Because he was a coward.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been really busy with an English research paper (which counts as my final exam grade for the class) and a Genetics Seminar project (which will basically determine whether I pass or fail the class)... needless to say I've been pretty stressed lately. But typing this out really helped me calm down and I wanted to thank everyone who is still following along. You know who you are! (pulls all of you into one ginormous hug) I really appreciate it! (kisses to all)**

**Oh! Also, the original title for this chapter was 'The Illusions of a Coward' but since I was listening to The Daylight by Andrew Belle I couldn't resist changing it to what it is now, especially since it goes with that cheesy line about Max not needing oxygen when Fran was there with him :P I really encourage you guys to check the song out. It's beautiful and goes with this story pretty well, so I think.**


End file.
